Applejack/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack 1.png|AJ, running strong. Applejack_Soup.png|Soups on Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy with group episode 2.PNG Applajack.png|applejack Lolwutpinky.jpg|Applejack during the second episode Wink.jpg|Applejack with Rarity and RD. Fluttershy looking at twilight episode 2.PNG The Ticket Master Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|Oh Spike. Applebuck Season Applebuck Season 16 9.png|Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at the apple orchard. Bic Mac and Applejack.jpeg|Applejack, dissatisfied with Bic Mactintosh. Bic Mac and Applejack2.jpeg|Applejack, arguing with Big Macintosh. apple.png|Applejack and apple trees Applejack what got into-W 4.3021.png|"What did I get myself into." Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-20h05m54s54.png 3.png|Applejack smile Applejack 4.png|A happy Applejack. 5.png|Applejack Applejack see twi-W 8.8497.png|"Woah, I could see Twilight's soul!" Applejack DERP!.png|This is what happens when you go Apple Buckin' for too long. Applebuckseason2.png Boast Busters AJ starring down RD..jpeg|AJ, starring down RD in the episode "Boast Busters." Applejack nom om.png Apple Jack Rope.jpg|Applejack getting charmed by the rope. Applejack s.png Trixie flowers for me E6-W 6.1322.png Dragonshy Applejack ready to get the dragon.png Fluttershy trips.png Applejack ready to give hell 2.1412- W.jpg|Applejack ready to give hell apples. All eyes on Fluttershy.png Look Before You Sleep AJ vs Rarity 3.png|AJ vs. Rarity! eheheh.png OooooooooOoooo.gif Aww.jpg|Applejack in the background. Lookbeforeyousleep.png|Applejack looking all "girly". AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|AJ and Rarity are still at it. aimimg_e.png zzzzz.gif Bridle Gossip Applejack scared-W 3.4452.png|Applejack is SCARED!!! Applebloom is stuck. Appleteeny on Apple Bloom-W 1.5956.png|Applejack sqeaking at Apple Bloom. Swarm of the Century Defend this crop!- W 4.9659.png|Bring it parasprites! Applejack did not see-W 2.0541.png|Didn't see that coming. Winter Wrap Up Applejack snowball S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Oh no NO !.png Fall Weather Friends Applejackeyes.png|Applejack watching her horseshoe in Fall Weather Friends Applejack how its done-W 2.3048.png|Thats how its done. Football.png Applejack 19.png|Applejack, analyzing her apples. 2.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Applejack gets ideas.png Applejack with rope.png Applejack gets confident.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png At the starting line.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack° °.jpg Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png The Show Stoppers Applejack crosseyed.png|Oh my head. Applejack horror see-W 3.0552.png|The horror of which my eyes see. Green Isn't Your Color Episode really applejack?.png Over a Barrel Rarity and Applejack On a Train(ft.Bloomberg) S1E21.jpeg Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Ahh the food is gone- W 7.2001.png|Great the food is gone. Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|Got food will travel. The Cutie Mark Chronicles vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h38m42s224.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m00s201.png Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|"I don't want to mess up". Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs. And in the city. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|Young Applejack's bangs mess up when she mentions that roosters always woke her up every morning. Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|"I'm so hungary I can eat a....oh" vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m52s212.png apple.jpg|Awwww! vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h40m38s165.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Silly faces.png Applejack gets her surprise.png Applejack making excuses.png Applejack lying.png|Applejack lying to Pinkie Pie. AJ_pokerface_S1E25.PNG|Applejack trying to lie to Pinkie Pie The Best Night Ever Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.18.12 PM.png|Applejack expressing her wishes for her time at the Gala. Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends.jpg|Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends At the gala S1E26.png Applejack all dressed up.jpg The Return of Harmony, part 1 Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Miscellaneous Applejack opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Mylittleponyapplejackby.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack.jpg|Applejack (white background.) AJ with Twilight and RD..jpeg|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Apple Jack Toys.jpeg|A collection of Applejack toys. Apple Jack and Apple Bloom (Toys).jpeg|Applejack and Apple Bloom (Toys.) Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by lauren faust Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|drawing by lauren faust, applejack being her working self Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|another lauren faust sketch Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|sketch by lauren, applejack telling something Applejack Sketch.jpg Applejack Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2